Souviens-toi
by Heaven.x3
Summary: "Elle court, encore et encore, sans s'arrêter. Sinon, elle mourra. Comme les autres. Elle le sent, il l'a suit. Elle a peur, elle est fatiguée, elle a mal. Son corps irradie de douleur. Mais elle continue. Ses forces s'affaiblissent de plus en plus. Du sang macule son corps. Elle est blessée. Elle aperçoit une lueur. Sa seule chance de lui échapper."
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour ! Ou bonsoir :) **

**Je reviens avec une nouvelle fic'. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira. **

**Je cherche une Beta pour celles qui sont intéressées :)**

**Bisous.**

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue<strong>

_Il pleut. Mais elle ne prête pas attention à la météo. Elle court, encore et encore, sans s'arrêter. Sinon, elle mourra. Comme les autres. Elle le sent, il l'a suit. Elle a peur, elle est fatiguée, elle a mal. Son corps irradie de douleur. Mais elle continue. Ses forces s'affaiblissent de plus en plus. Du sang macule son corps. Elle est blessée. Elle aperçoit une lueur. Sa seule chance de lui échapper. Il se rapproche. Elle accélère un peu, puisant dans ses dernières forces. Elle aperçoit une salle, remplie de monde. Elle franchit enfin la porte. Il fait chaud, elle se sent enfin en sécurité. Elle veut demander de l'aide mais aucun son ne sort de sa bouche. Elle voit des personnes lui parler, mais elle n'entend rien. Tout est brouillé. Sa vue, son ouïe. Elle sombre. La dernière image qu'elle vit est deux yeux vert l'a scrutant._

_Il travaille. Ce soir, le bar est rempli. Le patron a engagé un groupe qui remporte unfranc succès_. _Des personnes dansent, d'autres profite juste de la musique en sirotant leur boissons. Il sert les clients au bar sans prêter attention aux autres. Des femmes essayent d'attirer son attention. Il les ignore totalement. De sombres pensées l'envahissent. Le bar est bruyant, il veut seulement rentrer et être au calme. Une femme, blonde, s'assoit en face de lui. Ils se sourient. Elle lui dit quelques mots pour essayer de lui changer les idées. Il déteste cette date, elle le sait. Il attrape sa main, l'embrasse, pour la remercier. Ses yeux reflètent tout l'amour qu'elle ressent pour lui. Son attention est attirée vers la porte, quand une jeune femme entre. Elle est blessée, trempée, effrayée. Il reste figé devant ce visage familier. Il s'approche lorsqu'elle sombre dans les ténèbres._


	2. Chapter 2

**Voici le premier chapitre !**

**Je posterai surement une fois par semaine, le lundi. Peut être 2 fois si le chapitre est fini avant :) **

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 1 : Bella ?!<strong>

_« Impossible ! » _

Edward n'y croyait pas, ça ne pouvait pas être elle. Il s'approcha. Une troupe se formait autour d'elle.

- Appelez une ambulance !

Il était de plus en plus près, assez pour voir son visage.

- Edward?

Il se retourna, Tanya l'avait suivi.

- Tanya, c'est elle !

- Quoi ?

- C'est Bella ! J'en suis sûr.

Il se baissa et retourna son poignet droit. Une lettre y était gravée, « E ». Sa peau était gelée.

- Regarde son tatouage.

- Je n'arrive pas à y croire …

La foule s'agitait autour, se demandant ce qui se passait, qui était cette fille. Le patron lui apporta une couverture.

- Bella ? Tu m'entend ? Ouvre les yeux !

Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, l'ambulance arriva.

- Désolé Tanya mais je dois avec elle.

- Oui bien sûr vas-y. Appelle moi.

Il l'embrassa et monta dans l'ambulance. Les ambulanciers s'activaient, ils commencèrent les premiers soins.

- Monsieur, qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?

- Je ne sais pas, elle est arrivée dans le bar et s'est évanouie juste après.

- Vous la connaissez ?

- Oui, elle s'appelle Isabella Swan. Elle est portée disparue depuis 8ans.

Un bip retentit.

- On l'a perd !

Les ambulanciers essayèrent de la réanimer et après une minute qui parut interminable, son cœur repartit. Arrivé à l'hôpital, des médecins l'a prirent en charge immédiatement. Edward, trop secoué, ne comprit pas un seul mot prononcé. Il les suivit jusqu'à ce qu'une infirmière lui dit d'attendre dans une salle. Il tournait en rond depuis un bon moment quand un médecin apparût.

- Bonsoir Edward. Mademoiselle Swan est en soins intensifs pour quelques heures, le temps que son état se stabilise.

- Docteur Gerandy ! Comment va-t-elle ?

- Elle est en vie, chose étonnante. Elle a perdu énormément de sang dû à une blessure au ventre. Un coup de couteau il semblerait. Elle était en hypothermie et on lui a posé un plâtre au bras gauche. Elle a une commotion cérébrale et diverses blessures sur tout son corps. Cette pauvre fille a dû souffrir pendant un bout de temps. On l'a placé en coma artificielle le temps que son corps se remette. Nous ne pouvons pas encore savoir si elle aura des séquelles. Tu devrais prévenir sa famille.

- Merci Docteur.

Le docteur lui serra la main avant de partir. Il s'assit un instant, tout tournait dans sa tête. Il avait l'impression de rêver son retour, comme il l'a fait depuis 8ans. Il se leva et sortit de l'hôpital en extirpant son portable de sa poche. Il composa un numéro qu'il connaissait depuis des années. La sonnerie retentit 3 fois avant que quelqu'un décroche.

_- Allo ?_

- Charlie, c'est Edward. Désolé de vous dérangez à cette heure-ci mais …

_- Edward qu'est ce qui se passe ?_

- Il faut que vous veniez à l'hôpital, c'est à propos de Bella.

_- Bella … ? Ils ont retrouvé son corps, c'est ça ?_

- Non Charlie, ils l'ont trouvé elle. Elle est en vie.

Un grand bruit se fit entendre et la communication se coupa. Il rangea son portable et alluma une cigarette. Connaissant Charlie, il estima son arrivée à 20 minutes maximum. Il avait raison, à quelques minutes près. Charlie arriva en trombe, se garant n'importe comment et s'approcha de lui.

- Edward, c'est pas une blague hein ? Elle est vraiment là ?

- Oui Charlie je l'ai vu. C'est bien elle.

- Merci Seigneur !

Il s'écroula sur le mur et des larmes coulèrent de ses yeux. Sa petite fille, enfin de retour ! Ces 8 dernières années, il l'a cherché sans relâche. Il a fait tout ce qui est en son pouvoir pour la trouver, allant même prier dans une église. Et aujourd'hui, elle était de retour. Un miracle.

- Commentaire va-t-elle Edward?

- Pas très bien. Elle est en soins intensifs pour le moment et elle a perdu du sang. Les médecins l'ont mis dans un coma artificiel pour le moment. Charlie, il a dû lui arriver quelque chose d'horrible ! Elle est dans un état effroyable …

- Il faut que je la voie.

Charlie se dirigea vers l'accueil.

- Charlie Swan, je viens voir ma fille Isabella.

- Je suis désolée monsieur Swan, elle est en soins intensifs pour le moment. Vous ne pourrez pas la voir avant qu'elle soit installée dans une chambre. Le docteur Gerandy viendra vous chercher à ce moment-là.

- J'exige de voir ma fille !

- Monsieur je suis désolée …

- Excusez-moi, le docteur Cullen est de garde ce soir ?

- Euh oui il finit son service à 7h. Pourquoi ?

- Prévenez-le que son fils est là et qu'il veut le voir.

- Oh, euh, d'accord. Tout de suite monsieur Cullen.

Charlie remercia Edward d'un signe de tête. Il savait que c'était dur pour lui de revoir son père. Mais il n'a pas hésité une seconde. Pour lui, pour Bella. Il a toujours eu une grande estime pour ce jeune homme. Même ado, il était une personne en qui on pouvait avoir confiance. Sa Bella l'avait su aussi. Il était plongé dans ses pensées quand le docteur Cullen arriva. Il les regarda, surpris de leur présence. En particulier celle de son fils.

- Edward ? Charlie ? Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes ici ?

- Carlisle, votre fils m'a ramené ma Bella.

- Charlie, j'y suis pour rien. C'est plutôt elle qui m'a trouvé.

- Bella ! Ça alors. C'est une excellente nouvelle !

- Carlisle, j'aimerais la voir mais on me l'a refusé. Pouvez-vous faire quelque chose ?

- Bien sûr Charlie, je reviens.

Il se dirigea vers l'infirmière et quelques minutes retourna auprès d'eux avec un sourire.

- Tout est réglé Charlie, venez avec moi.

- Merci infiniment Carlisle.

- C'est normal. Edward, tu nous accompagne ?

Il secoua la tête et se dirigea vers la sortie. Il n'avait pas vu son père depuis longtemps et des mauvais souvenirs remontèrent à la surface. Pourtant, lui, n'avait fait comme si rien ne s'était passé. Il ralluma une cigarette pendant que ses souvenirs qu'il avait tant bien que mal enfouies revenait. Toutes ces disputes, cette peine, la rancœur l'envahirent. Il sortit son portable et appela Tanya.

- Salut bébé.

_- Edward !_

- Désolé de t'appeler seulement maintenant.

_- C'est pas grave, comment va-t-elle ?_

Tanya, toujours aussi douce et compréhensive.

- Pas terrible mais elle est en vie c'est tout ce qui compte.

_- J'ai encore du mal à réaliser._

- Et moi donc. Charlie est avec elle en ce moment.

_- Il doit être tellement soulagé !_

- On l'est tous les deux. Ne m'attend pas pour dormir, je vais rester encore un peu. Mon père nous a autorisé l'accès à sa chambre.

_- Tu as vu ton père ?_

- Pas le choix, on ne nous laissait pas la voir. Je devais bien ça à Charlie.

_- Et tu tiens le coup ?_

- Oui ça va. Mais moins je le vois mieux, je me porte.

_- D'accord. Je dois voir Alice demain matin, appelle-moi si quand tu rentres si je suis déjà partie._

- Promis. Dors bien.

_- Je t'aime._

- Moi aussi.

Il raccrocha. Il fuma une autre cigarette avant de retourner à l'intérieur. Il demanda son chemin à une infirmière et retrouva Charlie. Il caressait les cheveux de sa fille et pleurait. Il lui exprimait tout son amour et sa joie de la revoir enfin. Il attendit un peu avant de montrer sa présence. Il s'assit de l'autre côté du lit et la regarda. Elle avait tellement changé. Ses cheveux étaient plus longs qu'avant mais terne et sans éclat. Elle avait beaucoup maigri, elle avait une vilaine cicatrice sur le cou. Son corps était meurtri. Mais il retrouvait un peu de l'ancienne Bella. Sa bouche était toujours pareille que dans ses souvenirs, la lèvre inférieure plus charnue que l'autre. Elle avait toujours cette petite cicatrice au sourcil, dû à une branche proche de la petite cabane dans l'arbre que son père avait fait pour nous. Son nez aussi était identique. La forme de ses yeux. Mais elle n'était plus que l'ombre d'elle-même.

- Carlisle m'a dit qu'ils vont la laisser dans le coma quelques jours. Elle a besoin de reprendre des forces. Ma pauvre petite fille, je retrouverai celui qui t'a fait et je le tuerai de mes propres mains. Ce monstre paiera, je te le promets.

Il l'embrassa sur le front et se leva.

- Il faut que je prévienne Renée. Je reviens vite.

- Je reste avec elle.

Il sortit rapidement. Edward commença à lui caresser les cheveux à son tour et lui prit la main. Tout semblait encore irréel. La voir, la toucher. Un miracle.

- Ma Bella, je suis tellement heureux. Tu m'as tellement, tellement manqué ! Toutes ces années loin de toi ont été un vrai calvaire. Sans toi, j'étais perdu. Tu as toujours été mon point de repère, mon ancre. Tu m'inspirais. J'ai gardé tous nos souvenirs, tous les films et toutes les photos où tu apparaissais. Mais je n'ai pas tenu mes promesses. Celle de persévérer pour devenir pianiste et la plus importante, celle de toujours te protéger. Et pour celle-là je m'en voudrais jusqu'à la fin de mes jours. J'aurai dû être là, j'aurai pu empêcher tout ça. J'espère que tu pourras me pardonner un jour même si moi je ne le peux. Je t'aime Bella, je t'ai toujours aimé et je t'aimerai toujours. Quoi qu'il arrive.

* * *

><p><strong>Voila Voila! J'espère que ce début vous plait. Ça va avancer dès le prochain chapitre. <strong>

**Donnez moi votre avis, j'accepte tout critique ^^ **

**Bisous bisous !**


	3. Chapter 3

**Bonsoir ! Bonjour ! **

**Voila le chapitre 2.**

**Je tiens à m'excuser de ne pas avoir tenu mon délai pour cause d'hospitalisation. **

**Je vais essayer de poster plus souvent mais je vous promet pas de date . **

**Encore milles excuses ! **

**Bonne lecture ! **

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapitre 2<strong>

Renée arriva dans la matinée en compagnie de son nouveau mari, Phil Dwyer. Tout aussi choquée que Charlie de la réapparition de sa fille. Elle avait abandonnée bien avant Charlie, pensant qu'elle était morte le jour de sa disparition. Elle l'avait quittée et avait fui en Californie où elle avait rencontré Phil. Peu de temps après, ils avaient emménagé à Phœnix et elle l'avait épousé. Edward l'appréciait beaucoup et c'était réciproque avant le drame mais quand il l'a vit ce jour-là, elle était différente. Elle n'était plus la même femme joyeuse, exubérante qu'il avait connu. Bien sûr c'était logique, elle pensait sa fille morte.

Elle pleura et se jeta dans les bras de Charlie. Ils se parlaient mais trop bas pour que Edward puisse entendre. Il sorti se prendre un café et fumer pour leur laisser le temps de parler et de se retrouver. Il était encore sous le choc lui-même. Il était rentré ce matin sur les coups de 8h, Tanya venait de se lever et avait été là pour le soutenir.

_« - Edward ? Tu es aussi blanc qu'un vampire._

_- Merci du compliment. _

_- Assis toi je te prépare un café. Comment te sens-tu ?_

_- J'en sais rien, je suis juste choqué. Après tout ce temps… _

_Tanya s'assit en face de lui, deux tasses fumantes posées devant eux. Café pour lui et thé pour elle. Elle avait peur mais le cachait. Elle devait le soutenir coûte que coûte. Et puis, pourquoi devrait-elle se sentir effrayée ? _

_Il était silencieux, comme souvent mais elle le sentait éloigné. Elle l'observait mais il ne semblait pas s'en rendre compte. Et il se mit à pleurer. Ce fut à son tour d'être choquée. Jamais elle ne l'avait pleuré. Même quand sa grand-mère est décédée l'année dernière. Elle se leva et le prit dans ses bras, sans un mot. Elle ne savait pas quoi dire, quoi faire. Alors elle attendit. Longtemps. Ses sanglots se calmèrent petit à petit. Il s'accrochait à elle comme un enfant à sa mère après un cauchemar terrifiant. Il leva la tête et l'observa un moment avant de se lever. Il l'embrassa tendrement et parti dans la salle de bain. Elle entendit l'eau couler et commença à lui préparer une omelette. Il allait repartir à l'hôpital elle le savait et ne pouvait l'empêcher mais au moins il partira avec quelque chose dans le ventre. Même si elle doit lui donner elle-même, il mangera. Alice n'allait pas tarder à arriver donc elle alla se préparer tout en réfléchissant à ce qui allait se passer maintenant. Le retour de Bella allait tout changer. Edward était fou amoureux d'elle, il ne l'avait jamais avoué à personne mais Alice l'avait deviné des années auparavant et l'avait prévenue. Mais il l'aimait, elle, aujourd'hui non ? Sinon ils ne vivraient pas ensemble hein ? Elle se posait encore pleins de questions quand Alice sonna. Edward était encore sous la douche._

_- Salut Tanya ! T'as une tête de déterrée ! Trop de folies avec mon frère cette nuit ? Ah Ah ! _

_- Si seulement …_

_- Qu'est ce qui se passe ?_

_- T'es pas au courant ? Bella a refait surface._

_- Quoi ? Bella Swan ?_

_- Elle-même._

_- Comment ? Elle va bien ? Et Edward ? EDWAAAAAARD !_

_- Crie pas comme ça il est sous la douche ! Elle est apparue comme ça au bar hier soir. Dans un sale état. Couverte de sang. Edward m'a dit qu'elle était dans le coma mais que ça devrait aller. _

_- Putain j'y crois pas … _

_- Et moi donc. Il a demandé de l'aide à ton père pour pouvoir la voir. _

_- Sérieux ? Eh ben ! Mais …_

_- Salut sœurette, je me disais bien avoir entendu un lutin se faire égorger._

_- Tanya m'a dit c'est vrai ? C'est vraiment Bella ? _

_- En chair et en os. Enfin plus en os quoi. Elle est pas en forme. Mais c'est Gérandy qui s'occupe d'elle donc je m'inquiète pas trop. Je retourne la voir je t'appelle après. _

_- T'as intérêt ! _

_Il l'embrasse sur le front, lui ébouriffa les cheveux et sortit. En oubliant Tanya. Il s'en voulu un peu mais oublia rapidement. »_

Depuis, il était resté à son chevet avec Charlie. Il envoya un texto à Alice en fumant sa troisième cigarette et retourna à l'intérieur.

- Edward comme tu as grandi ! Tu es de plus en plus beau.

- Merci madame Dwyer.

- Appelle moi Renée voyons. Tu sais que je n'ai jamais aimé qu'on m'appelle Madame ! Ca fait vielle femme.

- D'accord Renée.

Elle regardait sa fille, sans pouvoir y croire. Son miracle. Après son mariage avec Charlie à l'âge de 20ans, ils avaient essayé pendant des mois d'avoir un enfant sans succès. Ils avaient consulté un spécialiste et le résultat était dur. Elle ne pourrait jamais avoir d'enfant à cause d'une malformation. Ils ont pensé à l'adoption mais elle était réticente et Charlie a fini par laisser tomber. Quatre ans après, elle se sentait nauséeuse et avait des malaises soudain. Elle consulta son médecin et après une prise de sang, lui annonça qu'elle était enceinte de deux mois. Chose impossible et pourtant, elle entendit son cœur battre à l'échographie. Un miracle. Elle était comblée, même si elle ne pu lui donner un petit frère ou une petite sœur. Elle m'avait elle, c' était plus que ce qu'elle rêvait. Et seize plus tard, on le lui avait enlevé. Son cœur, sa vie. Elle l'avait cherché, partout. Elle ne pouvait s'imaginer sa vie sans elle. Mais après des mois et des mois, elle perdit espoir. Le jour du troisième anniversaire de sa disparition, elle craqua et partit. Elle quitta Charlie, sa maison, sa vie. Elle ne pouvait plus le supporter. Tout lui rappelait son enfant. Charlie n'essaya pas la retenir, trop enfoncé dans sa propre dépression. Elle s'installa à Los Angeles et trouva un emploi comme serveuse puis en tant qu'institutrice dans une école publique. Elle y resta 2 ans avant de rencontrer Phil. Phil Dwyer, ancien joueur de baseball reconverti en coach, plus jeune qu'elle de 10ans. Il l'aida à remonter la peine, il l'a faisait sourire, puis rire. Elle lui avait tout raconté, de son impossibilité à tomber enceinte jusqu'à la disparition de son miracle. Et il est resté auprès d'elle, chaque jour pour l'empêcher de sombrer. Quand on lui proposa un poste à Phœnix, elle le suivit sans hésitation. Elle était finalement tombée amoureuse de lui. Un nouveau départ pour elle. Ils se sont marié la bas, en toute intimité. Et même si elle n'était pas heureuse, elle se sentait bien auprès de lui. Et cette nuit, Charlie l'a appelé. Il appelé rarement, encore moins en pleine nuit. Et il lui raconta. Tout. Elle n'y croyait pas, c'était impossible ! Après huit ans ! Pourtant, il le lui assurait. Ils pleuraient tous les deux au téléphone. Dieu lui accordait un autre miracle. Phil appelait la compagnie aérienne pour leur trouver un vol pour Seattle pendant qu'elle préparait leurs valises. Elle ne pensait qu'à son bébé, sa petite fille.

Elle ne l'avait pas reconnu sur le moment. Elle avait tellement changé. Où était la magnifique jeune fille qu'était Bella ? Dans le lit, elle ne voyait qu'un fantôme d'elle pourtant c'était bien elle. Sa petite Bella. Ses larmes ne tarissaient pas, surtout en apprenant les tortures qu'elle avait subies. Elle fit un malaise quand le médecin leur apprit qu'elle avait également été violée plusieurs fois. Mais elle était vivante, c'est tout ce qui comptait.

Edward, Charlie et elle restèrent à son chevet toute la semaine. Elle fut transférée dans une chambre et le docteur Gérandy l'a sorti du coma. Ils attendaient qu'elle ouvre enfin les yeux. Le temps semblait long, ils avaient tous hâte. Au bout d'un moment, Charlie remarqua les faibles mouvements de sa main.

- Elle se réveille ! Infirmière elle bouge !

Une infirmière entra dans la chambre et prit ses constantes, nota quelque chose dans son dossier et sorti appeler le médecin.

- Bella ? Tu m'entends ? C'est papa mon cœur.

Elle remua, ses paupières tressaillirent avant de s'ouvrir lentement. Elle semblait totalement perdue. Elle regardait ses parents et autour d'elle. Puis se mit à hurler. Un hurlement de pure terreur.

* * *

><p><strong>Voila Voila ! J'espère que ça vous a plus. <strong>

**N'hésitez pas à laisser une trace de votre passage, si vous avez aimé ou non, si vous avez des remarques ..**

**Je suis preneuse :) **

**Merci de me lire ! **

**A bientôt pour la suite des bisous ! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Bonjour ! **

**Voici le chapitre 3, l'histoire avance un peu plus.**

**Bonne lecture ! **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 3<strong>

Bella hurlait, sans s'arrêter. Pendant quelques secondes, personne ne bougea. Puis l'infirmière partit en courant tandis que Gérandy essayait de la calmer. Sans succès, elle s'agitait et hurlait de plus en plus. Renée pleurait, Charlie et Edward étaient sous le choc. Elle se débattait fermement. L'infirmière revint avec deux infirmiers pour pouvoir lui administrer le sédatif. Ils durent la retenir à trois pour réussir. Elle se calma et s'endormit. Aucun d'eux ne s'attendait à cette réaction. Gérandy avait anticipé que ça serait dur mais pas à ce point. Renée s'approcha.

- Docteur qu'est ce qu'elle a ? Pourquoi a-t-elle hurlé en nous voyant ?

- Je ne sais pas madame Dwyer, elle n'a pas dû réaliser qui vous étiez sur le moment. Ça arrive parfois avec des personnes victimes de gros traumatismes. Le sédatif va seulement agir pendant 1 heure, il est préférable que je sois seul avec elle à son réveil pour éviter une autre crise.

- Mais nous sommes ses parents !

- Je comprends que ça soit dur monsieur Swan mais c'est pour le bien de votre fille. Attendons de voir comment elle réagira et nous aviserons. Vous devriez faire une pause, vous en avez besoin. Toi aussi Edward.

- Je veux rester avec elle !

- Monsieur Swan, pour le moment vous ne pouvez rien faire. Reposez-vous, je vous appelez dès qu'elle sera réveillée.

- Bien. Mais prévenez-moi tout de suite ! Renée, tu m'accompagne pour un café ?

- Je te suis. Edward ?

- Je vous rejoins.

Charlie et Renée sortirent de la chambre, tristes et désemparés. Leur pauvre petite fille. Elle était complètement terrifiée. Ce monstre l'avait détruite ! Charlie s'en voulait de ne plus faire partie de la police, ayant quitté son poste quand il sombra dans la dépression. Il aurait pu le tuer facilement après l'avoir retrouvé. Mais c'est ce qu'il comptait faire, flic ou pas flic. On ne touche pas à sa famille sans en payer le prix. Il suivra l'enquête de très près, ses anciens collègues ne pourront pas le lui refuser. Il était un membre très apprécié de la police.

Edward resta encore un moment dans la chambre. Gérandy avait essayé de le faire sortir mais il connaissait Edward depuis tout petit. Quand il avait une idée en tête, il n'en démordait pas. Il était inquiet pour elle. Le regard qu'elle avait eu, son hurlement. Il avait failli le reproduire lui-même en l'entendant. Bella n'était pas comme ça, elle était calme, douce, téméraire parfois. Il l'avait déjà vu avoir peur, mais ça c'était totalement autre chose. Quel genre de sévices lui avait faire subir ce sadique pour la traumatiser autant ? Etait- elle devenue folle ? Ça ne l'étonnerait pas mais il priait que non. Il lui tenait la main tout en se souvenant de leur enfance. Ils s'étaient rencontré au jardin d'enfants. Il a toujours été solitaire et timide alors que Bella, elle, charmait tout le monde. Même en étant enfant. C'était elle qui était venue vers lui à l'âge de 4 ans, grâce à elle qu'ils étaient devenus amis. Ils ne sont plus quittés depuis. Même s'ils étaient dans des classes différentes. Renée et sa mère, Esmée, étaient devenues amies également mais leur père pas vraiment. Carlisle commençait à être un médecin réputé et Charlie travaillait beaucoup. Mais ils s'appréciaient. Pratiquement chaque vendredi, Edward ou Bella allait dormir chez l'autre jusqu'à l'âge de 12ans où leurs parents ont estimé qu'ils étaient trop grand pour partager une chambre. Alors ils remplaçaient ça par diverses sorties. Il pensait que c'était à ce moment-là que ces sentiments pour elle avait changé. Il ne lui en avait jamais parlé. Quand elle eut 15ans, elle commença à sortir avec Mike Newton, le tombeur du lycée. Edward et lui ne s'aimait pas. Mike était jaloux de sa complicité avec Bella et Edward n'avait pas confiance en lui. Leur histoire ne dura pas plus de 2 ou 3 mois. Ensuite elle resta seule. Pourtant, elle était appréciée de tous. Elle ne faisait pas partie de l'équipe de cheerleaders mais c'était tout comme. Edward, lui, était resté renfermé et n'avait que Bella comme amie. Ça lui suffisait amplement. Elle essayait de l'intégrer, sans succès. Mais sa meilleure amie Angela et son petit ami Ben l'appréciait. Ils faisaient parfois des sorties tous les quatre mais il se sentait exclus alors Bella cessa de l'y emmener. En dehors de Bella, il jouait du piano, sa seule passion. Elle l'inspirait beaucoup et elle aimait l'entendre jouer. C'était apaisant.

Elle avait toujours pleins d'idées, parfois amusantes et d'autres complètement folles. Comme se faire un tatouage. Il s'en souvenait comme si c'était hier.

_**Flashback**_

- Allez Edward ! S'il te plaît !

- Bella tu es folle, tu veux que mes parents me tuent ? Et les tiens ?

- Mais ils verront rien si on fait attention !

- De toute façon on a pas l'âge légale, ça marchera pas.

- Fais moi un peu confiance. J'ai fais du repérage ces derniers jours, j'ai trouvé un salon sympa. J'ai discuté avec un des tatoueurs et il est d'accord.

- Discuter, vraiment ?

- Oui bon je l'ai un peu draguer c'est vrai mais ça change rien. En plus j'ai réussi à nous dégoter de fausses cartes d'identité.

- Pardon ?

- C'est grâce à Tyler, il a pu m'en avoir 2 pour seulement 80$. Ça valait le coup.

- J'y crois pas, la fille d'un flic qui achète de fausses carte d'identité. Ton père te tuera s'il l'apprend.

- J'ai l'intention de les détruire après. Allez ! S'il te plaît s'il te plaît s'il te plaît !

J'ai fini par craquer, comme toujours. Quand elle me faisait ce coup là, avec son regard suppliant, je résistais pas. Edward « Marionnette de Bella » Cullen ! Je l'ai suivi jusqu'au salon. Pas très engageant. J'ai jamais été fan de tatouage. Et en plus ils utilisent des aiguilles ! Enfin, Bella le voulait tellement. Je ne savais même pas ce qu'elle voulait, et moi encore moins. Mais elle avait déjà tout prévu, comme d'habitude.

- Salut Jay !

- Bella ! Je commençais à croire que tu m'avais fait faux bond.

- Je devais convaincre mon trouillard de meilleur ami avant.

- Bella !

Là, elle m'avait vexé. Même si elle n'avait pas tort. J'étais un trouillard.

- Pardon pardon.

- Bon, qu'est ce que vous voulez comme tatouage ?

- C'est très simple, moi je veux un E sur le poignet droit. Et pour Edward, un B au même endroit. Enfin si tu es d'accord bien sûr.

- Nos initiales ?

- Je pensais que ça serait une bonne idée.

Elle me bluffait. J'avais jamais pensé à ça. La perspective de me tatouer un B ne me dérangeait plus tellement. Elle serait toujours avec moi.

- D'accord. Mais toi d'abord !

- Trouillard.

Elle tendit les cartes à Jay, qu'il examina avant de nous regarder suspicieusement. Il réfléchit quelques minutes puis laissa tomber. Elle avait vraiment du lui taper dans l'œil. Il l'installa sur le fauteuil et prépara tout son matériel. Ils discutaient pendant que moi je faisais un tour dans la boutique. Je devais admettre qu'il était bon, des photos de tatouages qu'il avait réalisés étaient accrochées aux murs. Le bruit de la machine me fit grincer des dents. L'impression d'être chez le dentiste. Brrrr ! Bella n'avait pas l'air de trop souffrir, j'avais du exagérer. Enfin, c'est ce que j'ai cru. Le résultat était pas mal, j'adorais voir mon initiale sur sa peau. Et je me sentais flatté. C'était mon initiale, pas celle d'un autre. Ce fut mon tour. Je me fis la promesse de ne plus jamais jamais jamais me faire tatouer ! Mais c'était horrible ! J'ai serré les dents tout du long. Heureusement, c'était rapide. J'abordais maintenant un magnifique B sur le poignet. J'étais plutôt fière, je l'aurai jamais fais pour une autre personne qu'elle. Elle refusa de me laisser payer, même pas la moitié. 100$ tout de même, plus les 80 des cartes d'identité. Mon père allait me tuer, je le savais.

_**Fin Flashback**_

Il riait légèrement. Son père l'avait bien engueulé quand il le fit la semaine d'après. Sa mère aussi. Alice, elle, trouva ça trop romantique et Emmett courageux. Il avait une peur bleue des aiguilles. Il ne l'avait jamais regretté, au contraire. Il allait replonger dans ses souvenirs quand il leva la tête. Et il vit son regard. Elle le regardait, calmement. Il en eut le souffle coupé. Depuis quand était-elle réveillée ? Mais surtout, elle était calme. Pas de hurlement, pas d'agitation. Rien.

- Bella …

Il ne put que murmurer son prénom. Elle le fixait, sans bouger, sans un mot. Il essaya de se lever mais elle le retenait par la main. Qu'elle serrait plus fort. Il se rassit. Il était encore sous le choc et ne savait pas trop quoi dire. Elle semblait attendre quelque chose de sa part.

- Bonjour Bella.

Toujours pas un mot.

- Tu es à l'hôpital.

Elle regarda rapidement autour d'elle puis reporta son regard sur lui à nouveau. Toujours sans un mot.

- C'est moi, Edward.

- Je me souviens …

Sa voix, elle était tellement faible et apeurée. Rien à voir avec la voix qu'elle avait avant.

- C'est vous … Vous m'avez aidé …

- Dans le bar, oui. Oh Bella ! Je suis tellement soulagé.

- Qui est Bella ?

- Quoi ? Mais c'est toi …

- Non non … C'est Lily, je m'appelle Lily.

- Bella … Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Tu t'appelles Bella, Bella Swan.

- Non ! Vous mentez ! Et vous êtes qui d'abord ?

- Tu … Tu te souviens pas de moi ?

- Je vous ai jamais vu avant que vous me sauviez ! Je vous connais pas !

- Bella, c'est moi Edward. Ton meilleur ami.

- Non ! Menteur ! Je n'ai pas d'amis ! Il me l'a dit !

- Calme toi, tout va bien. Je suis ton ami Bella, depuis toujours.

- Menteur ! MENTEUR ! J'ai aucun amis ! PERSONNE ! Je vous connais pas !

Edward se leva, affolé, et appela l'infirmière. Bella s'agitait beaucoup, elle criait la même chose. L'infirmière arriva et réussit à la calmer suffisament pour lui administrer un autre sédatif. Renée et Charlie arrivèrent, affolés.

- Edward ? Qu'est qui s'est passé ? Elle va bien ?

- Parle Edward ! Qu'est ce qui va pas ?

- Elle se souvient pas de moi. Ni de sa vie. Elle croit s'appeler Lily.

* * *

><p><strong>J'espère que ça vous a plu ! <strong>

**N'hésitez pas à donner votre avis ! **

**Bisous bisous**


	5. Chapter 5

**Bonsoir :D **

**Voilà le chapitre 4, j'espère qu'il vous plaira ! **

**Merci pour vos reviews, ça me fait plaisir que vous aimez :) **

**Bonne lecture ! **

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapitre 4 <strong>

Ils étaient tous sous le choc. Bella était amnésique ! Elle ne se souvenait même plus de son prénom. Le docteur Gérandy passa la voir et fit des examens complémentaires. Quelques heures plus tard, il revint avec les résultats.

- Monsieur Swan, madame Dwyer. Je viens de recevoir les résultats. Bella souffre d'amnésie rétrograde surement dû à un traumatisme crânien quand elle a été enlevée. Je ne sais pas si le kidnappeur l'a voulu ou non mais elle n'a plus aucun souvenir de sa vie avant sa disparition. Elle ne se souvient ni de vous, ni qui elle est. Il lui a créé une nouvelle identité pendant ces années.

- C'est permanent ?

- Dans la majorité des cas, les souvenirs reviennent avec le temps. Concernant Bella, je pense qu'elle fait un blocage psychologique. Elle s'est construit une barrière pour supporter tous ce qu'elle a subit. Une fois qu'elle se sentira totalement en sécurité, il y a de fortes chances pour que ces souvenirs affluent. Il faut juste y aller doucement, sans la brusquer. N'allez pas trop vite.

- Merci docteur. Est-ce qu'on peut la voir ?

- Pas tout de suite monsieur Swan, elle ne souhaite pas vous voir pour le moment. Je suis désolé. Mais elle te réclame Edward.

- Moi ? Pourquoi ?

- Elle ne me l'a pas dit. Elle a juste demandé à te voir. Je vous laisse, j'ai un patient qui m'attend. Je repasserai plus tard voir comment elle va.

Il s'éloigna rapidement. Charlie et Renée étaient tellement tristes, leur propre fille ne voulait pas les voir. Ils essayaient de comprendre, après tout ils étaient des inconnus pour elle mais, tout de même, ça leur faisait mal. Surtout qu'elle voulait voir Edward. Il était étonné lui aussi. Pourquoi demandait-elle à le voir ? Elle l'avait traité de menteur et la visite s'était mal terminée. Mais il se sentait soulagé, elle voulait le voir et seulement lui. Quand il entra dans la chambre, elle était calme et regardait son poignet. Le tatouage semblait l'intriguer. Elle leva la tête et l'aperçut.

- Bonjour … Je suis désolée d'avoir criée tout à l'heure.

- C'est pas grave, tu n'as pas à t'excuser.

- Le docteur m'a dit que je m'appelais Bella. C'est vrai ?

- Oui, ton nom complet est Isabella Marie Swan mais tout le monde t'appelle Bella.

- Et toi ?

- Edward Cullen.

- Il m'a aussi dit que l'homme et la femme étaient mes parents.

- Oui, Charlie et Renée.

- Je ne me souviens pas d'eux …

- Le docteur Gérandy nous a dit que tu souffres d'amnésie mais que tes souvenirs reviendront un jour. Tu te souviendras d'eux ne t'en fait pas.

- Tout à l'heure, tu as dit que nous étions amis.

- Oui, on est amis depuis l'âge de 4 ans je crois. On était encore au jardin d'enfants. On s'est plus quittée ensuite. Enfin, jusqu'à ta disparition.

- Mais il m'a dit que je n'avais pas de famille, ni d'amis. Que j'étais seule …

- Qui ça Bella ? Ton ravisseur ?

Elle ne répondit pas et tourna la tête. Elle ne voulait pas parler de lui, elle ne le devait pas. C'était interdit. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il lui fasse du mal, ni à Edward. S'il l'apprenait, il lui ferait beaucoup de mal. Comme à Bree. Elle aussi s'était enfuie mais il l'avait retrouvé. Il l'avait ramené, elle pleurait et lui il criait. Il s'enferma dans La Pièce avec elle et après un hurlement, elle n'entendit plus rien et ne revit plus jamais Bree. Il l'avait tué, elle le savait. Elle ne voulait pas subir la même chose. Et si Edward apprenait son existence, il le tuerait aussi.

- Bella ?

- Qu'est-ce que c'est, cette marque ?

Elle souleva son poignet pour le montrer à Edward.

- C'est un tatouage. J'ai le même moi aussi. Sauf qu'à la place du E c'est un B, pour Bella. On s'est fait tatoué ensemble quand on avait 16ans, peu de temps avant ton enlèvement. C'est toi qui en as eu l'idée et tu as réussi à me convaincre. Tu voulais tatouer nos initiales.

- Comment j'étais, avant ?

- Oh, et bien tu as toujours été très gentille avec tout le monde. Au lycée tout le monde t'appréciait. Tu lisais beaucoup et tu sortais souvent pour faire des photos. Tu faisais du dessin aussi même si tu les trouvais nuls. Et tu cuisinais à merveilles ! A chaque fois que tu voulais essayer une nouvelle recette, j'étais ton cobaye. Ca me dérangeait pas car c'était toujours bon, tu réussissais à chaque fois. Sinon tu voulais être éditrice. Ta meilleure amie s'appelait Angela et était aussi très gentille. Tu avais de bonnes notes, presque autant que moi. Mais tu as toujours été nulle en maths même si on te l'expliquait pendant des heures ! On avait aucun secret l'un pour l'autre, on passait le plus de temps possible ensemble. Tu m'as énormément manqué Bella, même si tu ne te souviens pas de moi on était proche et ta disparition m'a anéanti. Je n'avais que toi à cette époque. Je suis heureux que tu sois de retour.

- Merci Edward. Ma vie avait l'air d'être parfaite…

- Elle l'était presque. Tu avais des amis, une famille qui t'aime plus que tout. Tu avais tout ce qu'il te fallait, tu étais vraiment heureuse. Tes parents étaient dévastés, ils t'ont cherché partout pendant des années. Tu es leur seul enfant alors quand tu as disparu ils se sont effondrés. Tu ne veux pas les voir ?

- Non ! Pas maintenant, plus tard.

- D'accord, c'est toi qui choisit.

- Je suis fatiguée, je vais dormir un peu.

- Je vais te laisser te reposer. Je peux revenir demain ?

- Oui, j'aimerai que tu me racontes d'autres souvenirs.

- J'ai des tas de photos de nous, tu veux que je te les apporte ?

- Je veux bien merci.

- Avec plaisir. A demain, repose-toi bien.

- A demain Edward.

Il sortit et ferma la porte. Charlie et Renée étaient partis, ne supportant pas d'être ici sans pouvoir voir leur fille. Edward les appela et leur raconta sa conversation avec Bella. Il était épuisé. Il n'avait que peu dormi ces derniers jours. Il prit un café au distributeur et sortit fumer. Il repensa à ce que Bella lui avait dit. Elle n'avait pas peur de lui et il en était ravi. Elle voulait se souvenir, Edward le voyait. Il avait 3 albums entiers de photos d'eux ! Il en rapporterait un demain et avec un peu de chances, quelques souvenirs remonteront à la surface. Il voulait retrouver sa Bella. Sa meilleure amie, sa confidence, son seul amour.

Bella était elle aussi épuisé. Elle lui avait échappé, elle était en sécurité pour le moment. Bella … Ce nom sonnait étrange, elle qui pensait s'appeler Lily. Elle aimait bien Bella et puis sa vie semblait paisible. Des gens l'aimaient, s'inquiétaient pour elle. Et puis, elle avait Edward. Il était si gentil avec elle. Elle se sentait bien quand il était auprès d'elle, comme si elle le connaissait depuis toujours. Dans un sens c'était le cas mais elle ne s'en souvenait pas. Elle pensait à lui comme à un protecteur, son sauveur. Elle était vivante grâce à lui. Elle se sentait étrange avec lui mais elle ne savait pas encore pourquoi. Et elle le trouvait beau, vraiment beau. Il avait une belle voix. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il s'en aille mais elle avait besoin d'être seule pour réfléchir et prendre conscience de ce qu'il lui avait raconté. Tout ça semblait irréel ! Elle avait peur de se réveiller et d'être encore à Sa merci, enfermé dans la pièce qui lui servait de chambre. Elle s'imaginait entendre ses pas au-dessus d'elle, il arriverait et lui ferait mal. Comme chaque soir. Elle avait peur de lui mais elle obéissait, elle faisait tous ce qu'il voulait pour ne pas aller dans La Pièce. Et parfois, s'il était de bonne humeur, il lui offrait un cadeau. Le dernier était une ballade et c'est grâce à ce cadeau qu'elle avait pu s'enfuir. Elle avait repérer les lieux et avait trouvé un moyen. Il y avait très peu de chance qu'il réussisse mais elle y était parvenue. Elle était à l'hôpital, on l'avait soigné. Plus personne ne lui ferait du mal. Tant qu'il ne l'a retrouvait pas, elle serait en serait en sécurité. Mais elle avait peur, il allait la retrouver. Elle en était sûre.

* * *

><p><strong>J'espère que ça vous a plu ! <strong>

**A bientôt et n'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews :) **

**Bisous bisous **


End file.
